


Short

by startrekfanwriter



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Jotunn!Loki, Marvel!Myth Mashup, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Norse Myths & Legends, Why Doesn't Fandom Comment on This More Often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfanwriter/pseuds/startrekfanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Avengers.  Darcy has a question for Loki about Thor's "hammer".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short

Darcy falls down onto Loki, breathing as heavily as he is beneath her. She pushes her face into the pillow just past the angle of his shoulder and his neck. He's storm cloud blue in his Jotunn form.

She lays there silent for a moment, feeling him still pulsing inside of her.

When she at last rolls off of him, spent and full and satiated, his eyes are drifting closed, but a possessive blue hand snakes its way around her shoulder.

With a sigh she says, "I can't believe it's taken you so long to get around to doing this blue."

Loki's doesn't even open his eyes. "It hasn't been  _that_ long."

"It's been pretty long," says Darcy tracing a raised ridge along his chest. On his face his jotunn markings are mostly symmetrical. On the rest of his body they are not. They seem to trail veins beneath the skin. She wonders if they're an adaptation to keep frost giants warm in Jotunheim's everlasting winter.

Tilting his head, Loki says, "I suppose it's been nearly half your life, but it's hardly been any time for me. And besides, finding a willing partner..."

His voice trails off.

Darcy hums. She doesn't think that finding a willing partner would be that difficult. She doesn't find the markings odd or awful. But she knows that for Loki and Asgardians they are a deep mark of shame. She blinks. "But I know you've been in Jotunheim. When you were there, you didn't...?"

Loki sighs. "No." He shifts his shoulders a little and then smiles mirthlessly. "In Jotunheim I am considered...rather short."

Oh. Right. Frost  _giants._ Loki's maybe only 6' 3" with a little change.

She looks at his face. His eyes are closed again, but his brow has become pinched; she regrets even asking. To make it better she scoots a hand under the blankets and gently takes him, still semi-hard, in her hand. "I don't think there's anything short about you."

A smug smile creeps across his lips, but all he says is, "I suppose I'm proportional."

"Uhhh-huhhhhh," says Darcy giving a little squeeze.

He jerks his hips and squeezes his eyes a little more tightly shut. "Too sensitive. Stop. Please."

Darcy lets go. Feeling playful she says, "So is it true what they say about Mjolnir?"

Loki opens an orange-red eye. "By your smile I'm guessing you're not going to ask me about it's metallurgic properties."

Leaning forward Darcy whispers. "Mjolnir, its handle is a little short...even the Vikings used to muse that the shortness of Thor's hammer was symbolic of shortness of  _other things_."

Both of Loki's eyes open. "Really?"

Nodding Darcy says, "And they also mused that his short temper and bravado were a compensatory thing...you know...to make up for his shortcomings, in,  _other areas_."

Loki scowls. "Even humans say that? As far back as the Vikings?"

She's uncertain of the scowl. Wait, is he angry? Actually, being upset when your lover brings up the size of your brothers  _equipment_  in bed might not be entirely unreasonable. Biting her lip she nods a little uncertainly.

Loki lifts a hand to his mouth and begins to titter. Putting his hands to his stomach he begins to all out cackle and rolls right off the bed.

Darcy scrambles over and looks down at him.

Back to tittering now, Loki looks up and grins. "I wonder who could have started such a terrible rumor?"

Darcy narrows her eyes and smirks. "Yeah, I wonder."

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. It's true. The Vikings called it before Freud. As to whether Loki spread the rumor -- well, that's conjecture. But he is responsible for the handle being short. He distracted the dwarf who was making it.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story you might like the original fiction I'm writing. It's loosely based on my fiction "Love and Other Lies" and stars Myth!Loki. You can read excerpts of it here: [I Bring the Fire: Part I ~ Wolves](http://ibringthefireodin.tumblr.com/post/27868080954/fic-i-bring-the-fire-post-1)


End file.
